Moments
by Little Cinchan
Summary: A few moments between Dick and Bruce most of them bitter sweet. UPDATE: CH 9: Sometimes it is okay to lie.
1. Chapter 1

YJ: Moments

These moments are rare the best kept secrets in the Wayne manor.

"That was reckless." Bruce's stern tone told Dick that he was in trouble. "You could have been killed."  
"You would have been killed if I hadn't..." Dick mumbled hopping onto the metal medical table. Dick hissed in pain as Bruce peeled back his torn sleeve. Bruce injected something that made a heavy fog creep into the edge of Dick's consciousness.  
"You did good." Bruce said with a small smile stroking Dick's hair affectionately. "Sleep now." Dick blinked fighting to stay awake as if to say the he could take i t. Bruce gave Dick's hand a gentle squeeze. "It's okay. Gunshots hurt. You've been so brave. Sleep. When you wake up it will be all better."

* * *

Dark and stormy nights are terrifying enough without being in a large ancient mansion and old nightmarish memories. Between the loud thunder claps Bruce heard soft sobbing drifting out of Dick's room. It was late even by Batman standards, but tonight he will put aside his own exhaustion. Armed with Alfred's famous hot cocoa Bruce knocked on Dick's door.  
"Come in." Bruce opened the door to see the boy rubbing the tears off his face. There were no words. Bruce simply walked over to the bed and handed the boy the hot cocoa and settled down on the bed. This was a well practiced ritual. Dick curled up next to Bruce leaning against the man's strong chest and sipped at the cocoa until the boy finally fell asleep.

* * *

Dick tip-toed out if his bedroom closing his bedroom door quietly behind him. Earlier that morning Dick had made sure the hinges were well oiled for this particular occasion. Having memorized every squeaky floor board Dick stepped skilfully around them down the hallway, pass Bruce's room, pass Alfred's room. At the top of the stairs Dick hopped onto the well waxed hand rail sliding down at a controlled speed effectively avoiding the squeaky steps that came several in a row too many to step over. A few more careful steps Dick was in the kitchen. Silent was the night Dick brought over a chair that allowed him to reach the freezer and in the tiny light the freezer gave off he reached in a pulled out the holy grail he had been searching for - Triple chocolate ice cream. Setting the ice cream tub on the high kitchen counter Dick searched for a spoon in the cutlery drawer. The silverware let out the slightest clinging noise as Dick picked up a spoon. For a moment Dick held his breath listening to see if he had been heard. Hearing nothing Dick let out a sigh of relief and hopped onto the counter to enjoy his treat. Suddenly the light in the kitchen came on blinding Dick just for a second, then he saw Bruce standing there in the door way. Dick knew he had been caught and he would have to face the consequences. Dick swallowed wondering if Bruce was going to yell at him, instead the man chuckled and ruffled his hair.  
"Good job sneaking past Alfred. I wouldn't have heard you either had you not went searching for a spoon. A good Bat always brings his own tools." Bruce said producing a spoon from his robe pocket. He sat down on a stool next to where Dick was seated on the counter and opened the small ice cream tub before offering it to Dick. "Don't tell Alfred."  
Dick smiled digging his spoon into the ice cream. "It will be our secret."

* * *

Dick hated wearing suits. The clothing was stiff and made it difficult to breath. The only other time Dick had worn a suit was at his parents' funeral. The tie felt like a noose around his neck chocking him. Dick could hear the people talking and yelling just on the other side of the large oak doors. He didn't want to go out there.  
"Hey," Bruce's voice made Dick look up as the man approached him. Bruce was also wearing a suit but he looked much more comfortable in it. Bruce knelt down beside the boy and reached out undoing Dick's tie. "There is going to be a lot of people. Bright camera flashes. They are going to ask questions, but you don't need to answer them. Don't even listen to the questions. All you have to do is smile for me. I will be right next to you holding your hand. If you want to leave just squeeze my hand and we will go. Can you do that?" Bruce asked as he finished re-tying the tie. Dick nodded and smiled back at the man. The tie didn't seem so suffocating anymore. Bruce took Dick's little hand in his own and the two walked out pass the double oak doors to face the sea of reporters.

* * *

Dick could hear Alfred's hurried foot steps outside his door. Then moments later Alfred returned with another set of steps heavy, dragging. The voices were muffled so Dick couldn't tell what they were saying but Alfred seemed worried and Bruce sounded hurt and deranged. As the voices disappeared into Bruce's room Dick crept out of bed and peer out the door. A coppery smell graced his nose, he recognized it as he saw the drops on the hallway floor, blood. Worried Dick made his way to Bruce's room. For a few moments he peered in through the door as Alfred stripped Bruce of his Batsuit and began patching up his wounds. The whole time the sedated man tossed a turned restlessly. Dick watched from the doorway not daring to get any closer but not daring to look away. When Alfred was done he turned and saw Dick peeking through he door. The old man walked over and picked the boy up with ease.  
"Master Bruce got his with Scarecrow's fear gas. He thought Scarecrow took you Master Richard. I think it would ease his mind if you stayed with him." Alfred explained the boy nodded numbly. Alfred carried Dick over to Bruce and placed the small child on the large bed beside the man.  
"Dick." Bruce said relieved as the boy appeared beside him. He pulled the child into his arms. "Oh thank god!" Dick let his head rest against Bruce's chest listening to the man's steady heart beat a wave of relief washed over him. Bruce was alive, he would not die and leave Dick all alone again. The father and son slept clinging to each other for comfort. Alfred sighed content that both of his charges were sleeping soundly and turned to finish his clean up.


	2. Chapter 2

YJ: Moments 2

Dick felt like his world was on fire his entire body ached but he shivered uncontrollably. Dick wanted to close his eyes and fade away into a drug induced sleep but every time he would close his eye the horrifying images of that fateful night would resurface. Tears of pain and loneliness slipped from Dick's eyes soaking the pillow. Alfred had spent most of the day by his side taking his temperature, changing the cold towels and tucking him into bed but it wasn't the same. Alfred had offered to call Bruce, but the last thing Dick wanted to do was to cause his new adoptive father trouble. When he was sick his mother and father use to sit with him, hold him and sooth away all the pain with gentle kisses. Now more than ever since their death Dick felt so very alone. Dick's bedroom door opened and a set of steps heavier than Alfred's walked towards the bed.

"Dick." Hearing Bruce's voice Dick quickly tried to wipe away his tears but Bruce caught his hand and tucked it back under the blankets. The man gently wiped away Dick's tears with his thumb. "How are you feeling?"

"I… am fine…" Dick lied unconvincingly trying to put up a brave face.

"Why did you tell Alfred not to let me know?" Bruce asked stroking Dick's hair gently.

"I… am fine… you are busy…" Dick's words were cut off by a fit of coughs. "I didn't want to bother you."

"You are never a bother Dick." Bruce's large cool hand felt good against his forehead. "Taking care of you is very important to me. More important than anything else in the world." At these words the tears Dick has been trying to hold back began to fall.

"Will you stay with me?" Dick whispered clutching weakly at Bruce's suit jacket.

"Of course." Bruce said, lent down and planted a soft kiss on Dick's forehead. "I'll be right here."

* * *

It was an awful day for a funeral. It was one of Gotham's few sunny days, the sky is clear, the sun is shining. The heat was unbearable even if he wasn't in a black suit that soaked up all the heat and a tie that made it impossible to breathe. There were so many people, some people from the circus, and then a whole bunch of other people he didn't even know all dressed in black. Many people came up to him and shook his hand, gave him pitying looks, patting him on the head, the shoulder, touching him in general. Dick didn't want any of it. Dick wanted to stand up and yell at all these people to go away; that they didn't even know his parents and that he didn't need to know how sorry they were that his parents were dead. Dick fought hard against the tears that threatened to fall, he would not cry in front of all these people. The only thing kept Dick steady was Bruce's presence behind him with a steady hand on his shoulder. Slowly one by one people dispersed leaving only Dick and Bruce standing in front of the Graysons' grave stone.

"Hey." Bruce gave Dick's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "You did great."

"Do you think they were watching?" Dick asked still staring at the ground they had buried his parents in.

"Yes, and they are proud of you." Bruce said softly. "You have been very brave." Bruce lent down and gave Dick a gentle kiss on Dick's tiny forehead. "Let's go home." Tears flooded out of Dick's eyes. Dick threw his arms around Bruce and buried his face in to Dick's suit and sobbed his tears soiling Bruce's suit. Bruce let him.

* * *

At nine years old Dick has never been to school before having been home-schooled all his life travelling with a circus and all. Dick rarely got to hang out with any other kids since he was the only young child in the circus. So to say that Dick was nervous on his first day of school was an understatement. The night before Bruce had sat down with him and went over exactly what school would be like and what he would be doing. There would be lots of other children his age, they will learn different things, all he has to do was pay attention and be good. It sounded simple enough, but Dick still felt queasy just thinking about 'school'.

"Good morning Master Richard." Alfred said as Dick entered the dining room. "Your breakfast is ready. You should eat up so you won't be late for school."

"Where is Bruce?" Dick asked looking around at the empty table. Bruce was usually at breakfast before him, and he had promised to take Dick to school for his first day.

"Master Bruce was called away for an emergency this morning." Dick's face fell at Alfred's words. The butterflies that fluttered in his stomach just multiplied. Dick prodded at his eggs before putting down his fork with a sigh. He felt sick. Dick wondered if he told Alfred how ill he felt perhaps the butler would let him stay home.

"Master Richard are you alright? Why aren't you eating? You will be late for school. Master Bruce is on his way home to pick you up." Dick's face lit up and began shovelling food into his mouth. Bruce remembered. Just that thought made Dick so happy and all of the nervousness faded. A car horn sounded outside and dick quickly swallowed the last mouthful of food before dashing out the door with his school bag.

"You didn't have to come back for me you know." Dick said sliding into the passenger seat of Bruce's car.

"Of course I did." Bruce said straightening out Dick's hair. "It's your first day. I wouldn't miss this for the world."

As they pulled up to the school the butterflies began fluttering again. Bruce smiled and placed a comforting hand on Dick's shoulders.

"You will do fine." Bruce kissed the boy on his forehead. "I will be here to pick you up at four. I promise you will be having so much fun you won't want to leave."

* * *

The ride back to the Batcave was silent. Dick knew he was in trouble. To be fair they had foiled a plot of the Superboy weapon, discovered, and exposed a large Cadmus laboratory. All in all they had done a good job, but now as Dick sat in the Batmobile under Batman's critical silence Dick knew that there were hundreds of ways that it could have ended with all of their demise.

"Bruce… I…" Dick paused to take another breath for a moment to maul over his words. "I am sorry for hacking the league computer, and I am sorry that we went to the lab. But I am not sorry that we did what we did. If we hadn't Superboy would still be trap there, the Blockbuster project would have been completed and the League would still be in the dark about this whole thing." Dick had said everything after the last apology in one breath too afraid that if he stopped he would lose his nerve.

"You got lucky." Bruce's harsh voice got louder as he spoke. "My specific instructions were to 'stay'. You violated my direct order. You entered a situation without any information about what could be down there. Your bright idea was to bring a four story building down on yourselves. You nearly got yourself and the others killed." The Batmobile stopped. Dick cringed squeezing his eyes shut waiting for Bruce to continue yelling, instead he found himself wrapped gently in Bruce's arms.

"Bruce?" Dick gasped.

"When you are by yourself, with them, without me, I can't protect you." Bruce's voice was shaky as he pulled Dick into his arms careful not to hurt Dick's injured ribs. "I didn't even know where you were. You could have died." Bruce pressed his lips against Dick's forehead. "I could have lost you."

* * *

Dick waited anxiously outside the Batcave infirmary pacing back and forth in front of the door. Dick wanted to be in there with Bruce but Alfred had physically moved him out of the room. Dick should have been there with him, this would have never happened. Dick was supposed to have accompanied Bruce on patrol that night, but a mission had come up for Young Justice. It was an easy mission; Robin didn't have to be there, it was a simple recon mission they didn't even need anything hacked. When Dick got the message from Alfred he left his team without an explanation and rushed back to Gotham. When he found Bruce the man wasn't moving, he was tangled up in Poison Ivy's vines that were slowly strangling the man to death crushing his body. A whiff of the air told Dick that Ivy had released some kind of paralytic poison in the air. If only Dick had been there sooner, if only Robin had been there with Batman.

"You can come in now." Alfred said coming out of the infirmary. "He is stable and awake. He is asking for you." Dick rushed past the old butler and into the infirmary, as he saw Bruce lying there alive and awake Dick began to tear up.

"I am sorry, I am so sorry." Dick said throwing his arms around Bruce's waist careful of his wounds.

"Dick…" Bruce said weakly but the boy seemed inconsolable.

"They didn't even need me! I should have been there Bruce. I should have…" Dick sobbed but stopped when a hand gently stroked his hair.

"Dick you were there." Bruce said smiling softly. "You saved me. Are you alright?" Dick sniffed, collected himself and nodded. Bruce smiled patted the empty spot next to him on the bed. Dick hopped onto the bed and kissed his adoptive father's forehead before leaning his head against the man's chest listening to Bruce's heartbeat simply satisfied that he was alive.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: These moments are inspired by a parent sitting by their child's bedside telling them things, expressing the feelings that they can't when their child is awake.

* * *

YJ: Moments 3

Bruce sat down on the side of his adopted son's bed looking down at the boy. The child looked so small and vulnerable lying there in the large king size bed. Perhaps Alfred was right. This room was not a room for a child. Perhaps Alfred was right he was ready to take care of a child. Yet every time he looked at the boy he couldn't help but see himself. Bruce knew first-hand how lonely the large Wayne Manor could be for a child. Perhaps the child would have been better off placed with a caring family with two parents and maybe some siblings. A whole family, something Bruce never had and could not give. The child cried out in his fitful sleep tears running down his face – a nightmare. Bruce recognized the signs all so well having suffered through countless nightmares in his youth.

"Shh, it's okay…" Bruce said gently stroking the boy's hair. His large hand covered nearly the entirety of the child's head making him further aware of how small the child was.

"I know it doesn't seem like it now… but someday the pain will fade… someday it will better. Until that day comes I will be here. I will protect you." Bruce knew he was being naïve, the boy was too old, too old to just forget. The death of his parents that he has witness with forever be carved into his memories, will forever change who this child is. Just like it did Bruce. Bruce wiped away the boy's tears and caressed the tear stained cheeks.

"I can't promise you a normal life, I can't promise you that I will be the best father figure, but I can promise you that I will try my best to be there for you, to be what you need me to be. I can promise that I will love you with my heart and soul and I will give you the love that you deserve."

* * *

Dick laid on his large bed so broken, so small covered in bandages, tubes and wires. A few short moments before Bruce wasn't even been sure if the child was going to make it home alive.

Bruce was frantic when he had called Alfred to get Dr. Leslie Thompkins to the manor. Bruce had carried the broken boy in his arms from the Batmobile his senses were overwhelmed with the smell of Dick's blood that was draining from the boy's body onto his Batsuit. Leslie had given him the most disapproving look before ordering him to put Dick down on the examination table so she could work on him. An hour the tired doctor announced that Dick was stable. Bruce had never felt so relieved.

"Bruce, he is stable for now, but if he doesn't wake up in the morning he could slip into a coma. We won't be able to determine the extent of the brain damage until he wakes up." Leslie said softly, "You can't do this to him Bruce. It is one thing that as an adult you chose this life, but he is just a child Bruce." Leslie was going to keep lecturing Bruce for putting a child she had come to love like a grandson in danger, but Alfred led her out leaving Bruce alone with his son.

"I am so sorry." Bruce whispered taking Dick's little hand in his own once they were alone. "This was never the life I had wanted for you. When you chose this life I was secretly glad, you have so much potential and it made your feel powerful. It helped your nightmares go away. I made myself a promise. A promise to protect you but I've failed." A tear slipped from his eyes as he looked down at the boy's unconscious form. It was his fault the boy was so broken.

They were outnumbered and surrounded, they were separated and for a moment Bruce lost sight of Dick. The boy was strong but there were simply too many. Bruce was just finishing with his attackers when he heard Dick scream. Bruce's heart stopped. Bruce took down the goons that were wailing on the child with crowbars and pipes so fast the men didn't even see him coming, but he was not fast enough. Bruce vaguely wondered what monsters could hurt a child like this, and then he remembered that he was the monster that bought the child into the dark world of the Gotham Underground. Leslie was right he didn't have the right to do this to Dick. Dick was only a child. "Please just wake up. I won't ever let this happen again. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. Please. Just wake up."

* * *

Bruce had stood silently by the door as Alfred told Dick his bedtime story and tucked the boy in. Bruce smiled fondly at his own memories of being put to bed by the old butler. The poor boy was a so exhausted Alfred didn't get much further with the story before the boy slipped into dream land. Alfred turned to leave and noticed Bruce standing at the door, the old man just smiled and left the room, Bruce alone with the sleeping boy. Bruce sat down on the side of the large bed that Dick has insisted on keeping. Bruce gently smoothed out the boy's jet black hair and a small smile graced his face as he watched Dick sleep peacefully. There were many nights where Bruce was left unsure if letting Dick be Robin was a right thing to do, that if adopting the child was the right thing to do, but nights like tonight Bruce was glad he did.

Tonight, Bruce realised that he needed the boy as much if not more than the boy needed him. It has been a rough night. Batman and Robin have been on the trail of a murderer who stow into family's homes and murder the children leaving the kids for the parents to find in the morning. When Batman has finally caught up with this monster the man used a child as a shield. Robin was able to snatch the child out of the monster's hand allowing Batman take down the deranged killer. In a fit of rage Bruce had lost himself. He knew he was hitting the man too hard, too many times, but he couldn't bring himself to care, this man deserved it. It was then a pair of small hands caught his arms and stopped him.

"_Stop Batman, we got him." Bruce can still remember Robin's words. "The kid is safe. We won."_

Now the boy lay sleeping so peacefully satisfied simply knowing that tonight they had won a small victory. From all the years he has been doing this Bruce has lost sight of these small victories. His vision has been clouded by all the suffering and pain Gotham that he forgets he was making a difference. Having Robin with him reminded him of what they were doing and the good they've brought. Dick was Bruce's light; he kept Bruce sane with his childish sense of justice and wonder. Bruce kissed the sleeping boy softly on the forehead.

"Thank you."

* * *

Bruce opened the door and crept into Dick's room silent as a night. The boy was already asleep. Bruce sat down on his usual spot at the edge of the bed and watched the child sleep. It has been four years since Bruce first brought Dick into his life, and Bruce has watched the boy grow. Over four short years the boy has grown so much so fast Bruce didn't realise it until tonight. As he sat beside the boy stroking his hair he noticed that the boy was a lot bigger than he once was. Dick was no longer the scared little boy hiding from nightmares, no longer just Batman's sidekick, he was a hero in his own right.

"You kids did good today." Bruce said to the sleeping boy. "Even though you disobeyed my order, and put yourself in a dangerous situation, you pulled you and your team out." Bruce admitted to the sleeping boy, because he could never express these feelings to Dick when he was awake. "I know you are more than capable, but it doesn't stop me from wanting to protect you. The other teens can barely look after themselves, much less look after you. I know you are smart and strong for your age, but we all have limits, and I am afraid that you won't know your limit and get hurt. I know I can't keep you forever and I have to let you go eventually…" Bruce trailed off with a sigh. "It just seem like it is too soon for you to grow up and leave me. I was just getting used to being a mentor, a father."

"Time flies Master Bruce." Alfred's voice took Bruce by surprise he had been so absorbed in his thoughts he allowed the old man to creep up on him. "Watching your child grow up is part of being a father, and being able to let go." He said putting a hand on Bruce's shoulder. The two watched the child sleep peacefully so proud of the child they had raised.

"It is late. I think I will turn in for the night." Alfred said moving to the door.

"Good night Alfred. I will go in a minute." Bruce watched Alfred leave before turning back to Dick. "I guess I will have to let you go. I will still watch over you. Always." Bruce pressed a soft kiss to Dick's forehead. "I am so proud of you my son."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: A few moments of Bruce and Dick doing things normal families do and a glimpse of the Wayne family from an outside party. Enjoy!

* * *

Bruce would never admit to anyone that he has been looking forward to this day. It was the first day he would be free to spend some time to spend with Dick since the boy's parent's funeral and they were going to the zoo. One of Bruce's happy memories he had as a child was spending the day at the zoo with his parents. Bruce had expected the child to be at least somewhat excited, but the child did not show the enthusiasm that Wayne was expecting.

"Master Richard you should eat up, you need to leave soon for the zoo." Alfred said setting down a plate of breakfast in front of the boy.

"Dick is something wrong?" Bruce asked.

"No." Dick said shaking his head showing Bruce a smile before lowering his head to eat his breakfast. It didn't take a detective to notice that the boy was hiding something, but if Dick didn't want to share, Bruce wasn't going to press the issue.

The two made it to the zoo just a few hours after the zoo opened, and since it was Saturday there was quite a crowd in the zoo. Bruce noticed that the boy stuck close to his side seemingly nervous to see so many people. Bruce reached down and placed a comforting hand on Dick's shoulder and slowed his strides so the boy could walk next to him as they made their way through the zoo. As the day went on Dick gradually became more and more lively. By the time it was time to go home Dick was just like a normal eight year old boy smiling brightly fascinated by everything.

"Bruce?" Dick said as they drove home in the sunset. "I didn't actually want to come today." Dick admitted taking Bruce slightly by surprise. "Before they…" Dick couldn't say it but Bruce understood. "They were going to take me to the zoo for my birthday." A tear fell from Dick's eyes, but the boy smiled. "I am glad you took me. Thank you."

* * *

Ice cream was different when it comes from an ice cream parlour on a waffle cone, it somehow taste better than coming in any other form. Roger's Ice Cream parlour is the place to get ice cream endorsed by the Wayne family, who used to frequent the parlour. Ever since the tragedy the only remaining Wayne never visited again. Imagine Roger's surprise now nearly thirty years later Bruce Wayne came walking through the door of his ice cream shop just before they closed one Sunday evening.

"Bruce? Is that you?" Roger said moving as fast as his old legs could carry him around the counter to greet the man.

"Roger." Bruce smiled at the old man. "It's good to see you again."

"Look at you all grown up." Roger said with a chuckle, than the old man noticed the small boy hiding behind Bruce. "Who is this little fella?"

"This is Richard." Bruce said guiding Dick from out behind his legs.

"You just take a look at all the flavours and let Roger know what you want alright little guy?" The old man smiled at the boy. The little boy looked up at Bruce who nodded. With that the boy walked over to the coolers to look at all the flavours.

"How have you been Bruce?" Roger asked as the two men watched the boy looking at the ice cream.

"Getting by." Bruce said with a slight smile. "What about you Roger?"

"Business has been good." Roger said smiling tiredly. "Can't ask for more. I heard about what you are doing for this boy. That's really good of you son."

"Least I could do." Bruce said putting a hand on the old man's shoulder. "Let's get the kid some ice cream."

* * *

Dick woke up extra early today, because he was not going to school today, it was take your kids to work day. Today he would be going to work with Bruce. On tip toes Dick snuck into Bruce's bedroom watching with curiosity as the man got ready, brushing his teeth, shaving, dressing up in his suit and tie then putting his hair perfectly in place with some gel. In a matter of minutes the man went from just getting out of bed to the picture perfect million dollar playboy.

Dick scampered back into his room and took the suit that Alfred had laid out for him the night before. The little boy tried to mimic all the actions that he saw Bruce doing.

Half an hour later Bruce walked into Dick's room and he had to hold back a laugh. Dick was dressed in his suit, the button uneven, the tie was crooked, the boy had some tooth paste on corner of his mouth and there were tuffs of hair sticking up. The boy looked down right frustrated but it was so cute. Bruce's stifled chuckling caught Dick's attention and the boy pouted indignantly.

"How do you get it to look so right? I did everything you did." Dick said still wearing the cute pout while tugging at his tie. Bruce smiled at the boy smoothed down the boy's hair and gently wiped away the tooth paste with his thumb. Dick blushed as Bruce re-buttoned his buttons and untied the tie.

"Now watch carefully." Bruce said taking Dick's hand and the tie. "I am going to show you how to do a Windsor knot."

* * *

Sunday morning even before the sun rose the bells on the door of the Gotham City Diner chimed.  
"Morning Gloria!" A boy's cheerful voice brought a smile to the waitress's lips.  
"Morning Dick," She greeted him and nodded at the three men following close behind the hyper little boy. "Mr. Wayne, Clark, Alfred." The men smiled and nodded back at her as she led them to their usual booth by the window.  
"Will it be the usual for everyone today?" Gloria asked pouring coffee for the adults.  
"Can I have French Toast instead of pancakes today please?" Dick asked sweetly.  
"Sure thing hon'." Gloria smiled patting the boy on the head.

"You are the best!" Dick gave her a huge smile that made Gloria forget all the exhaustion of her work day.

"Anything for you." Gloria said before heading towards the kitchen to fill their orders and get Dick's glass of chocolate milk.

Gloria smiled fondly at the strange little family that sat in the booth. It was no secret that Dick was Mr. Wayne's adopted son and Alfred was the Wayne family butler, but how Clark fit into the picture Gloria would never know. The other mystery was the time this family usually showed up at the diner. At four a.m. on a Sunday morning, even the crooks of Gotham are asleep, yet the playboy of Gotham and his little boy sat in her diner eating breakfast. The rag tag family did not come every week, and Gloria worry when they don't show, they never shared so Gloria never asked. They were a nice end to her graveyard shift the last thing she wanted to do was jeopardize that.

Dick was the most animated one at the table, telling stories, making faces. Clark would laugh, Alfred would chuckle and if what Dick said was really funny even Mr. Wayne would smile. A couple times Gloria has even seen Mr. Wayne gently wiping away breakfast the boy got on his face.

Breakfast always ended with Dick falling asleep on Mr. Wayne's shoulder, his breakfast half eaten. Today was no exception.  
"Should I pack that up for him?" Gloria asked.  
"Yes please." Mr. Wayne said with a charming smile. He went to pick up the sleeping boy but he winced and lost hold of the boy. For a horrifying moment Gloria thought Dick would go crashing onto the floor, but Clark caught him. Clark who was still in the booth at one moment was standing outside of the booth holding Dick.  
"I will take him to the car." Clark said shifting Dick in his arms so the boy could be more comfortable.  
"Gloria, we won't be able to give you a lift home today, he fell asleep a little early." Bruce apologized paying for their meal.  
"No worries. It's been a long night huh?" Gloria smiled.  
"You could say that, but Dick insisted on coming to see you." Bruce smiled as he left a tip and then pulled out an extra twenty putting it on the table. "Take a cab home. Get home safe."  
"Now I know where Dick learned to be such a sweetheart." Gloria smiled. "Thank you Mr. Wayne. Take the little guy home and take care of yourself."


	5. Chapter 5

Moments: Mini-Joker and Chocolate Milk

Bruce stood staring at the space where his ward, his side-kick, had been only moments ago, simply staring in disbelief. The young boy's angry voice still rang in his ears.

"I'll…I'll… join the Joker and then you'll be sorry!"

Bruce blinked again as the scene played back in his mind. The boy had been so flustered with anger for a moment the red-faced child seemed like he couldn't decide what he was going to say. By the end of the sentence, however, Dick had spoken with such conviction he was able to stare down the Batman himself with his mini-bat glare that he has learned to do so well.

"Master Bruce…" Alfred's voice snapped the man out of his thoughts as the butler emerged in the batcave. The old man gave Bruce a questioning look. "What has happened? Why did Master Richard come storming up demanding that I make him a clown costume?"

Bruce ran his hand through his hair, what had they even been arguing about?

_"So you are taking me out to patrol with you tonight right?" Dick asked practically vibrating with excitement his Robin costume clutched tightly in his arms._

_"Not tonight." Bruce said pulling on his gloves._

_"Why? You promised!" The eight-year-old boy pouted so cutely Bruce had to turn away to keep his resolve._

_"Don't whine." Bruce frowned. "I said not tonight."_

_"But I have done everything you've asked! I trained. I passed that obstacle course with blindfolds in under two minutes. I have straight A's in all my classes." Dick said with exasperation, "I even gave up chocolate milk for two weeks! Two whole weeks! Chocolate milk!" Dick emphasized as if Bruce had asked him to give up eating all together._

_"I don't have time for this." Bruce sighed pulling on his cape. He mentally slapped himself for using patrols as rewards for good behaviour. Dick had gotten into a phase with the chocolate milk where he had to have a glass every day; Bruce was concerned that the boy would become addicted. "For the last time. Not tonight. You can come tomorrow."_

_"That's what you always say." Dick had gotten really quiet and still. "It's never tomorrow. Can't believe I gave up chocolate milk for this! You are a liar! I hate you!" Dick said sadness quickly turning into anger and that was when he said it. "I'll… I'll… join the Joker and then you'll be sorry!"_

Alfred listened quietly as Bruce regaled him with the tale.

"I mean can you believe he said that?" It was Bruce's turn to be exasperated.

"Hmm." Alfred hummed thoughtfully and stood to leave. "I guess I best go make Master Richard his clown costume and a glass of chocolate milk."

"Alfred!" Bruce gaped in disbelief.

"Master Richard is not an unreasonable boy." Alfred said pointedly. "I am sure if you would just explain properly why he can't take him with you he would understand. Instead you chose to dangle the promise of a patrol as a reward only to break it again and again without explanation. That is just cruel if I may say so." With that Alfred headed back up the steps leaving Bruce alone with his thoughts.

Bruce sighed. How could parenting be so difficult? Bruce began to change out of his costume. The criminals would have to wait he had something more important to do.

* * *

By the time Bruce got back up to the mansion Alfred was waiting at the top of the steps with a tall glass of icy chocolate milk and a twisty straw. Bruce took it with a grateful smile. Alfred gave him a nod of approval. Bruce continued up to Dick's room. Outside the door Bruce was all of a sudden apprehensive. He took a deep breath and knocked.

"Dick is not here, he ran away to join the Joker." Dick's voice sounded from the other side of the door. Bruce opened the door slowly and found Dick wearing his backpack and dragging a small bindle made up of one of his favourite blankets.

"Some chocolate milk for the road?" Bruce asked offering the glass to the boy. He could see the temptation in Dick's eyes but the boy doesn't take it, but he doesn't make to leave either. Dick sat down on the edge of his bed still solemn. Bruce sighed and sat down next to the boy. "I am sorry." Bruce began, "I know I promised you that you could come tonight but I found out there is going to be a heist tonight at the art museum, it is going to be very dangerous; Too dangerous for me to take you along this time." Bruce explained. "It's not fair for me to make promises I can't keep, but what I can promise you is that when there is a safer opportunity I will take you with me." Bruce said sincerely. "As long as you keep training and behaving and lay off on the chocolate milk."

"Pinkie swear?" Dick asked finally in a small voice.

"Pinkie swear." Bruce replied holding out his little finger. Satisfied Dick wrapped his own little finger around Bruce's and smiled.

"Can I have the chocolate milk now?" Dick said eyeing the glass in Bruce's hand.

"Sure thing buddy." Bruce handed glass to Dick and ruffled the boy's hair gently. As Dick sipped happily watching the chocolaty liquid travel through the twisted straw Bruce looked over at the blanket bindle. Bruce had to ask. "What's in there?"

"Alfred made it for me!" Dick said beaming at Bruce abandoning his beverage to untie the blanket revealing the colourful purple and green patched fabric within. "It's my mini-Joker costume!"


	6. Chapter 6

YJ: Insecurity

A week after their sessions with Black Canary all the kids seemed to be getting better, they would smile again and behave like kids again, all but Robin. Even though the boy tried his best to be his usual carefree happy self whenever he thought no one was looking he would let the exhausting act drop. The boy was spending more and more time at the mountain and every time Batman was in the room the boy seemed uncomfortable. Everyone was starting to notice but whenever someone tried to say something Robin would brush them off and promise that he was fine. The only one who didn't seem to notice Robin's condition deteriorating seemed to be Batman. Finally the children volunteered Kaldur to be the one to talk to Batman about this.

"Batman. I know we should handle our own problems and we are responsible for taking care of each other, but there seems to be something bothering Robin and he is keeping it to himself." Kaldur said a little apprehensively under the solemn man's stare. Kaldur brought up images on the security footage with Robin's crestfallen face. "Although he tries to pretend we don't think he has recovered from the exercise."

"Black Canary reported that he responded well in the therapy session." Batman frowned looking at his protégé's clearly distressed face, a little crossed with himself that he didn't notice. "However I will have to look into this."

* * *

"Dick, you seem distracted." Bruce said as a swipe of his arm connected with the boy's chest sending the boy off his feet onto the ground. The acrobatic boy could have normally dodged that.

"Sorry." Dick apologized picking himself up. Bruce waited for Dick to continue but the boy just got back in the ring and began sparring again.

"Something wrong?" Bruce tried again. Dick ducked a punch into a roll to get to Bruce's opened side to strike.

"Nothing. Just working out a project in my head." Dick said with a smile as the struck at Bruce with so much speed Bruce barely had time to react. Normally Dick's performance would have fooled Bruce, but this time Bruce knew something was wrong, and Bruce noticed that the boy's smile just didn't quite reach his eyes. Something was definitely wrong, but Bruce knew Dick wasn't going to tell him.

"Black Canary we need to talk." Bruce said intercepting the blond in the hall of the Watchtower.

"What about?" Dinah turned looked concern at his serious tone.

"It's about the children…" Bruce said leading her to a more privet corner of the currently deserted common room. "Well… more specifically Dick."

"Hmmm." Dinah waited for Bruce to continue.

"I need to know what he told you in the session. Something is bothering him and I don't know what it is." Bruce admitted. Dinah raised and eye brow, Bruce was straight to the point as always.

"So you just noticed." Dinah hadn't meant for her tone to sound so critical but she couldn't help it. It was very plain to see how distraught the boy was despite his efforts to keep up appearances, a man would have to be blind not to notice, but then again, this was Bruce.

"He told me everything was fine." Bruce said in his own defense.

"Have you tried talking to him?" Dinah asked.

"Yes. He just insists that nothing was wrong." Bruce sighed. "He has never lied to me before. I don't know when he started hiding things from me. I need to know Dinah." The use of her name showed just how desperate Bruce was, part of Dinah _wanted_ to tell the man so the Dynamic Duo could work this out, but she had _promised_ Dick she wouldn't tell Bruce.

"The kid is scared and vulnerable right now." Dinah put a supportive hand on the man's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I can't tell you what he is upset about. But you need to figure it out and fix it before it causes some serious consequences."

* * *

Just as Bruce was about to fall asleep that night a small scream caught his ear, and the familiar sound of Dick's quiet sobbing could be heard from the next room. Bruce sat up in his bed frowning. It has been quite a while since Dick had a nightmare that brought the boy to tears to Bruce's recollection. Something was definitely bothering the child and perhaps tonight Bruce would find out what it was. Bruce heard Dick's door open and his soft footsteps walk down the hall. Bruce waited for the boy to enter his room like Dick had many times before when he was younger and had woken up from an upsetting nightmare.

The steps did not stop at his door, and his door did not open, instead Bruce heard the boy go downstairs. A few quiet moments later Bruce heard Alfred's steps follow the boy. Bruce sat on the edge of his bed all of a sudden unsure of what to do. When did Dick stop coming to him about his nightmares? Has the boy been having nightmares all along and he just hadn't noticed? Alfred seemed to have noticed. Was this a new ritual Bruce didn't know about? What else what the boy hiding from him? All of a sudden Bruce felt like he didn't know Dick anymore. Ever since the team was formed Bruce has gotten less and less time to spend with the boy, but when had they drift so far apart?

Bruce pulled on his robe and crept down the steps. In the kitchen he heard Dick and Alfred talking softly. Bruce couldn't quite make out what they were saying over the whistling of the kettle but he didn't dare intrude upon the moment. Instead he hid outside the kitchen listening.

"It's really stupid isn't it Alfred?" Bruce could hear the shudder in Dick's voice as the boy was trying to compose himself.

"Not at all Master Richard." Alfred sounded heartbroken. If only Bruce could have heard what was said before. China clinked as Dick picked up his cup of tea. Chair scrapped against the floor as Alfred sat down next to the boy. "My dear boy, no matter what happens, you have me."

"Thanks Alfred." China clink as the cups were put down, chair shuffled to make room for a hug.

"Get some rest Master Richard." Bruce took a step back deeper into the shadows as soft steps head towards the kitchen door. Bruce watched Dick disappear back up the stairs, a few moments later Alfred emerged. "I do believe it's rather rude to spy."

"Alfred what is he so upset about?" Bruce asked stepping to the light streaming out of the kitchen door. "He hasn't had nightmares for so long."

"Or perhaps he has gotten much better at concealing them." Alfred's words caught Bruce off guard.

"I need to know Alfred. How am I supposed to fix this if I don't know what is wrong?" Bruce asked desperately.

"Children need to feel secure Master Bruce, even one as capable as Master Richard." Alfred said before retiring to the kitchen leaving Bruce just a mystified as before.

* * *

"J'onn." Before Bruce even began J'onn could feel the distress rolling off in waves from the usually emotionless man.

"What can I do for you old friend." J'onn asked turning to face Bruce.

"Dick still seems to be bothered by the events of the training session." Bruce admitted.

"I was under the impression he opened up the most to Dinah in the therapy session." J'onn said pointedly. "He seems to be getting along fine with the team."

"But he is still upset about something." Bruce was frustrated. "I have a feeling it has something to do with me, but no one will tell me anything. The boy used to tell me everything! How did it become like this?" J'onn smiled a little knowing that he was one of the few people Bruce had finally given up hiding his emotions from knowing that it was impossible. The man was totally defeated. "Of course I can't ask you to read his mind, but if only I knew what he is thinking."

"I am sure he will come around." J'onn said patting his shoulder gently. "When he was in the simulation I sensed a lot of insecurities from him, perhaps you just need to make him feel safe again and he will open up to you naturally."

* * *

A knock at the door drew Dick's attention from the code he was programming on his computer. Dick knew by the footsteps and the sound of the knock who was on the other side of that door but he didn't move to answer. Dick didn't know how to face Bruce right now. A part of him was ashamed, and the other part afraid, acting normal in front of Bruce was getting more and more taxing, but Dick didn't know what else to do.

Another knock sounded.

"Dick. May I come in?"

"It's open." Dick said composing himself.

"What are you working on?" Bruce asked letting himself in.

"Just playing with a new encryption alphabet." Dick turned to face the man, his smiling mask firmly in place. "What's up?" Bruce sat down at the edge of Dick's bed and gestured for Dick to sit next to him, but Dick doesn't move from his computer chair.

He could not appear vulnerable.

"Dick, I know you have talked about it with Black Canary, but I would like to talk to you about what happened in that exercise." Bruce said looking into Dick's eyes. Dick wanted nothing more than to avert Bruce's piercing gaze, but he doesn't.

He could not show weakness.

"What else is there to talk about? You read my report. You even said my performance exceeded expectations I believe was the word you used. It was just a training exercise, no big." Dick ground out trying to keep his voice steady. The buried emotions bubbling underneath shaking his composure, but he could not break.

_Bruce will know. Bruce can't know!_

"That's exactly what I want to talk about." Bruce said watching Dick squirm uncomfortably under his gaze. Bruce could tell that little by little Dick's wall was breaking. For a moment neither of them spoke, Bruce let the silence envelop them for a moment before he broke the silence.

"Sometimes sacrifices are necessary." Bruce paused to watch the boy for his reaction.

"Yeah. For the Mission." Dick replied bitterly the words Bruce had taught him.

_I sent my friends to die, and I am supposed to be okay with it! I can't be! I am not okay with it!_

"It is a tough position to be in." Bruce said holding the gaze watching the turmoil in the boy's eyes. "Had the scenario not been designed as a no-win situation your decision would have saved millions of lives."

"I know." Dick bit his lips. "You make those decisions every day."

_I can't do this! I can't be you!_

"I don't expect you to ever have to make those decisions." Bruce could see his little boy hurting. He wants nothing more than to pull the boy into his arms and comfort him but they were beyond that. "I don't expect you to be Batman in fact I would never want you to be. I would never wish this job on anyone, least of all you." Dick looked surprised. "Why are you surprised?"

"I just always thought one day… I would…" Dick admitted. "Why else would you train me right? If not to take up the mantle? Before this I wanted nothing more than to be… you. That's before I knew what it was truly like. Then I was ashamed that I couldn't live up to your expectations… because I thought…" Dick looked down but Bruce lifted up his chin to meet the boy's eyes again.

"You and I… we are so different." Said Bruce. "I would never expect you to become me. I would hate for you to become me. If you ever become a leader I would expect you to do what you would do, not what I would do, not what Batman would do. It is up to a man to judge if a sacrifice is too great for the cause, sometimes it is irrational but you must make a decision you can live with, because _you_ will have to live with it."

"Is there something that even you wouldn't sacrifice? For the mission?"

Dick's voice was so small, so fearful it reminded Bruce of the small traumatized boy he brought home all those years ago. Then Bruce realised, everything fell into place. The reason Dick would hide this from him, Dinah's warnings, Alfred's hints, even J'onn. Dick was afraid that if it came down to it Bruce would sacrifice him. It all made sense; such a realisation must shake a child to the core. Bruce wondered how Dick could think that he would sacrifice Dick for the sake of the world. Did the boy not know that he was the most precious thing in the world to Bruce? Did Dick not know that Bruce would sooner sacrifice himself to keep Dick safe? Bruce a little taken aback that Dick would consider this, but he was more upset with himself for not giving Dick cause to believe otherwise.

"Yes." Bruce said knowing that words meant very little, he would have to prove himself with action. All the same, a ray of hope glistened in Dick's eyes at the man's words. Bruce never elaborated but Dick seemed to have understood. Dick got up out of his seat and threw his arms around Bruce's neck. Bruce returned the hug and gave the boy a gentle squeeze. "Yes there is."


	7. Chapter 7

YJ: Moments: Waiting

* * *

Dick crept quietly downstairs into the study and perched himself on an ottoman by the window staring out into the dark stormy night. Bruce was out late again. Although he had let Alfred put him to bed Dick could not sleep. Whenever he would close his eyes he would be plagued by a strange feeling of loneliness that threatened to take hold of him. Dick wanted nothing more than to go and curl up next to Bruce in the large comfortable bed under the safety of the blankets. The only problem was, Bruce has not come home yet.

Dick looked over at the large grandfather clock as it chimed midnight. Dick looked out at their drive way again.

Still empty.

Dick lent his head against the cold glass, he will stay up and wait, but he was so tired. Maybe if he just closed his eyes for a little while.

As Bruce stepped through the entrance to the cave near dawn he was surprised to see Dick curled up on the window sill asleep against the glass. Dick's head was lent against the cold window and Bruce's keen eyes could see tear stains on the boy's face. Bruce gathered the child in his arms and began to head up stairs. Dick instinctively snuggled against Bruce as his little body shivered from the cold.

"What were you doing down there buddy?" Bruce asked, Dick did not reply the child was still deeply asleep. Instead Alfred answered the question.

"I believe he was waiting for you sir." Alfred said coming down the stairs. "Last night Master Richard was quite insistent on staying up and waiting until you got home. There was a promise I believe that you would put him to bed tonight. He must have snuck out of bed after I went to bed." Bruce sighed and proceeded upstairs, he vaguely remembered the promise and he mentally kicked himself for making a promise that he could not keep. Once they were up stairs Bruce went into Dick's room to tuck the boy in, but Dick would not let go of him. As Bruce pried those little hands lose Dick whimpered and tried to reach for him.

"Just tonight… well day…" Bruce sighed too tired to fight the boy right now, he climbed in and Dick snuggled up against him. Soon both father and son were peacefully asleep.

* * *

Dick sat in Bruce's study waiting. This time he was not staring out the window, he was staring at the majestic grandfather clock across the room. Dick couldn't tell which was worse, not knowing where Bruce is out till so late every night or knowing that he was out fighting criminals as Batman. Bruce had told him to go to bed, but an uneasy feeling kept Dick awake. Finally Dick couldn't take it anymore he found his way to the study. The clock chimed.

Dong. Dong. Dong.

It was three in the morning, still no sign of Bruce. Dick was having a very hard time keeping his eyes open. Suddenly Dick keen ears heard soft steps and the clock moved. Instantly all the sluggishness left his body. Dick bolted out of his seat and threw his arms around the man that stepped out from behind the clock.

"Dick what are you doing still awake?" Bruce's voice was surprised with a hint if anger. Dick knew he was going to get scolded but he didn't care. He knew Bruce was safe. He won't be left behind again.

* * *

Dads and their sons left the softball diamond in pairs or groups. Everyone was going off to celebrate the team's victory. Dick Grayson, the hero of the hour, the boy who scored the winning home run, sat on the bleachers in his dirty uniform alone.

"Hey Dick we are going to celebrate with some ice cream would you like to come with us?" Even at nine-years-old Dick could hear the pity in the coach's voice.

"No thanks. Bruce is just running a little late. He will come get me." Dick replied with a small smile.

"Alright. If you change your mind I will come back and get you. You just have to call okay?" Coach smiled at the boy sadly. Dick nodded and watched the last of his teammates walk away with their parents. The scene served as a cruel reminder to Dick that he no longer had parents. Dick blinked quickly to keep the tears that stung his eyes from falling. He was not alone he had Alfred and Bruce.

_Then why isn't he here right now when he promised that he would be?_

Dick pushed aside the nagging voice inside his head. Bruce was not his. Bruce had other responsibilities, to his company, to Gotham, to the world. The boy knew he could not be greedy. Bruce had taken him in and given him a home that was more than anyone could ask for.

Dark clouds rolled in and soon heavy summer rain began to fall. Dick was partially glad that it had begun to rain since the raindrops hid his tears, not that there was anyone around to see. A few times as rain soaked through his uniform Dick almost reached for the phone to call Coach or Alfred to come get him, but Dick never got further than reaching for the phone in his bag. Bruce promised, he promised that he would not miss their championship game.

_"So I heard from Alfred that your team made it all the way to the finals." Bruce asked over dinner.  
_

_"Yeah." Dick replied timidly.  
_

_"When is the big game?"  
_

_"This weekend."  
_

_"I will come watch." Bruce's words surprised the boy. Even though it had been Bruce who insisted Dick join the softball team the busy man has yet to make it to a game.  
_

_"You don't have to." Dick said trying to contain his excitement, he really wanted Bruce to watch him play but he didn't want to become a burden. "If you are busy."  
_

_"What are you talking about?" Bruce ruffled his hair. "I will be there. I promise."  
_  
Dick sat shivering hugging his bag close hot tears mixing with the chilling rain. Dick has never felt so alone.

"Master Richard!" Alfred's voice made the boy look up to see the butler running towards him an umbrella in hand. "Come on let's get you home."

"Bruce is coming. He's on his way." Dick sobbed stubbornly through chattering teeth.

"You don't have to wait for him anymore. If he gets here and doesn't see you he will know we've gone home." Alfred tried to reason with the boy but Dick just shook his head.

"Dick!" Bruce's voice made Dick look up again. Dick flew past Alfred and raced towards the man. Dick immediately threw himself into Bruce's arms. "I am sorry. I am so sorry." Bruce murmured holding the boy close. Dick shook his head. It was nice to know he was still wanted. Bruce came for him.

"Thank you. Thank you." Dick sobbed smiling into Bruce's chest. "I knew you would come. I knew you would."

* * *

:: Sunday 7AM Wayne Manor ::

Alfred made his way downstairs as per usual to began that morning's preparations, to his surprise he found Bruce pacing in the living room, every once in a while Bruce would pause and look down the entrance hall towards the front door. The usually alert man didn't even seem to notice his presence.

"Good morning Master Bruce." Alfred could see his voice surprised Bruce as the man turned to face him.

"Good morning Alfred." Bruce responded stopping dead in his tracks.

"You are up early." Alfred commented descending the rest of the way down the staircase.

"I had an early night." Bruce replied glancing quickly over at the door again.

"You were pacing." Alfred stated "Are we expecting someone?"

"I was not pacing." Bruce replied with a near childish retort that made Alfred smile.

"Master Richard is not expected back until this afternoon sir." The change in expression on Bruce's face let Alfred know that he had hit the nail right on the head. "He is a ten year-old boy, perfectly capable of taking care of himself."

"I am not worried." Bruce said following Alfred into the kitchen.

"Patrick is an upstanding young man from a good family. Surely they will treat Master Richard well." Alfred said brewing a pot of coffee. From the haggard look on Bruce's face Alfred could tell that Bruce would need an entire pot to himself. "But you didn't need me to tell you that. I believe Batman did an intensive investigation on the Morgan family."

"He has never spent a night away before." Bruce murmured seemingly unaware that he had voiced his worries out loud. "What if he had a nightmare…" Both men were all too familiar with the terrified screams and pained sobs that drifted out of Richard's room on a near nightly bases.

"If I understand sleepovers correctly very little sleeping is expected to take place." Alfred said breaking the silence as he set out some toast and butter in front of Bruce on the marble island counter. Bruce sighed and pushed it aside.

"How did I let him talk me into letting him go?"

:: Sunday 12PM Wayne Manor ::

Five long and restless hours of waiting later Bruce heard a car pull up to the door. The man raced to the door as the door flew open a little boy flew through the door into Bruce's arms.

"Hey buddy you are home early." Bruce said trying to sound like he wasn't relieved to have the boy back in his arms. "Were you a good boy?"

"Richard was very well behaved." Mrs. Morgan's cheery voice brought Bruce's attention to the happy family standing at the door.

"Thank you for having him." Bruce smiled politely at the Morgans.

"That was fun. I'll see you at school!" Patrick smiled and waved as the Morgans returned to the car. Bruce couldn't help but notice how tightly Dick clung to him. When the door was closed and the Morgans were out of sight Bruce crouched down and gave his little boy a hug.

"Did you have fun?" Bruce asked as the two pulled apart.

"It was so much fun." Dick smiled brightly.

"Come on Master Richard let's get your stuff put away." Alfred said taking the backpack from the boy.

Dick turned and gave Bruce another quick hug to whisper into Bruce's ear. "I missed you…" Bruce smiled and hugged him back.

"I missed you too buddy. I missed you too."


	8. Chapter 8

YJ: Moments: Tender Love and Care

A/N: Even Batman understands the meaning of TLC.

* * *

To say that Bruce was concerned when he couldn't contact the Young Justice base was an understatement, but when he could not connect to Dick's communicator Bruce nearly panicked. Bruce tried to connect to the Watchtower but a beam but Red Tornado who was scheduled for the watch did not respond. Bruce could only hope that the android had discovered something amiss with the kids and went ahead. By the time Batman and the other mentors swept into the base they found it destroyed.

"Robin!" Bruce gasped as they found the children lying unmoving on the ground Kid Flash and Superboy unconscious and trapped in melted metal. Bruce was at Dick's side in an instant. To his relief he found a weak pulse on the boy. The boy's lips were blue and he was gasping weakly. Bruce pulled out a portable oxygen tank covering the boy with the mask.

"Batman?" Dick gasped weakly as he woke. "Tornado…"

"Later. Breathe." Bruce said gently. Dick's hair and clothes were damp and with the gasping and coughing Bruce could tell there was fluid in Dick's lungs. Bruce frowned and swept Dick up into his arms shielding the boy from the others. "Take care of the others." Bruce ordered before sweeping off. The other children didn't matter, what mattered now was Dick.

"Others…" Dick gasped as Bruce began heading towards the med bay.

"They are fine. Breathe." Coaxed gently laying the boy down a table and found the medication he was looking for and injected the boy with replacing the portable oxygen mask with a proper one. After a while Dick's breathing finally returned to normal. It was only then did Bruce ask. "What happened?"

"Nearly drowned, and then had the air sucked out of me thanks to a vacuum." Dick made a face. "Did you know that Red Tornado had siblings?" Bruce listened as Dick briefed him of the events with stern silence. "I know I shouldn't have let myself get caught like that should have prevented contact Red Tornado from coming in contact with the other androids to prevent him from possible hacking. And the EMP fail…" Dick trailed off when Bruce placed a hand on the boy's head in a gentle pat.

"I will be expecting a full report of your errors starting with how the base security was infiltrated and how you walked into the ambush without knowing." Bruce said sternly, but then his voice softened. "However everyone made it out alive so you didn't fail." To anyone else that would not have been seen as a compliment but Dick smiled happily.

"We should go check on the others." Dick said hopping off the med table but his legs didn't quiet hold. Bruce caught him.

"Can you walk?" Bruce frowned.

"Yeah." Dick smiled gathering himself feeling his strength return slowly, "Just a little light headed. I am good." Bruce nodded impressed by how steady the boy held himself up. As Dick took an unsteady step Bruce fell into step next to him letting the boy lean on him.

"Just till we get back to the others." Bruce said nothing in response but swept his cape protectively around Dick's shoulder.

* * *

By the time the members of the Injustice League had been securely locked away it had been nearly dawn. The other kids had been taken by their own mentors back to their homes, Even M'gann and Superboy had returned to Mount Justice to rest for the night. Dick still stood strong beside Bruce without a complaint even though Bruce knew that the boy was battered, bruised and exhausted from the fight.

"Robin. Wait in the car." Bruce ordered sternly. Robin was going to open his mouth to ague but Bruce silenced him. "I will be right behind you." Robin closed his mouth and walked towards the Batmobile.

Bruce made his way back to the Batmobile in under twenty minutes but when he got there he found Dick fast asleep in his seat. Bruce couldn't help but feel a smile tug at the corner of his lips. Seeing Dick asleep reminded Bruce of when the boy was younger and always fell asleep in the Batmobile on their way home from patrol. Bruce tenderly brushed some dry mud off the boy's face. Dick stirred.

"Batman?" Dick mumbled sleepily but did not fully wake.

"Go to sleep." Bruce said stroking Dick's hair gently. "You've earned it."

When they finally got home Dick remained asleep even as the car stopped. Dick usually woke easily especially when the car stopped moving, the boy must have been exhausted.

"Master Batman." Alfred said greeting him as Bruce got out of the Batmobile. When Bruce pulled the small sleepy boy out of the car Alfred frowned worriedly seeing the boy unconscious.

"He is just tired." Bruce said easing the old man's concern. He placed the boy gently on a work bench. Alfred let Bruce examine and take care of the boy's wounds before cleaning up the boy and changing him out of his costume. Bruce cradled the boy close to him as he took the boy up to his room.

"You kids did so well tonight." Bruce said stroking Dick's hair gently. "I am so sorry I had to send you kids, I never wanted to, but the world needed heroes. You saved the world today. Do you know that?" Bruce gently touched the bruise forming on Dick's cheek. "You are so strong. Even though you are the smallest you are the strongest." Bruce kissed Dick's forehead gently. "I am so very proud of you."

* * *

Bruce almost didn't hear the quiet sobbing amidst the tempest raging on outside his window, but years of training kept his ears keener than most. Tiredly Bruce got out of bed drew on his robe and headed out of his room down the hall towards the sound. Outside the large oaken door Bruce could hear the sniffles and ragged breaths – a nightmare. Bruce frowned, he had hoped when the nightmares that went away a year ago would stay away, but from the soft whimper Bruce could tell it did not. Slowly Bruce turned the brass door knob and pushed opened the door. Dick sat on his bed, his knees drew close to his body his face buried in his knees trying to stifle the sound of his sobs.

"Hey buddy." Bruce said sitting down on the large bed. The boy wiped at his face trying to hide his tears. Bruce petted the boy's head gently trying to calm the boy down. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… sorry I woke you." Dick said unconvincingly, the boy was still shaking.

"I wasn't asleep." Bruce reached out and stroked Dick's hair gently. "Want to talk about it?" Dick didn't respond for a while. The two sat in silence for a while and then Dick shook his head. Bruce felt utterly helpless especially since he knew it was his fault. The training session was his idea, the kids, his kid was trapped in a hell of his design. The children were supposed to know that it wasn't real, but never perhaps it was too much, they were only children after all. Bruce could only wrap his arm around Dick's shoulder and gently rubbed the boy's arm waiting for the boy to stop shaking. The only comfort Bruce took was that Dick still trusted him enough to lean his head against Bruce's chest and be comforted by the man. Dick never blamed him for the fiasco and he never will. No matter what Bruce put him through Dick never thought any less of him. Dick is such a sweet boy with so much unconditional love Bruce only wished he could repay that with even a fraction of what Dick gave him.

"Why do they always leave me." Dick's half asleep murmur was so soft Bruce almost didn't hear it over the storm outside. "All of them died… I couldn't protect them… It was my fault… the team… you… mom… dad. Everyone always leave me…" Dick's heartbroken cries made Bruce's heart ache. As Bruce released his hold on Dick to lay the boy down and make him more comfortable the boy unconsciously clung onto his shirt. "Don't leave… don't leave me."

"I am right here." Bruce pulled the boy into his arm and settled into the bed holding the boy in his arms. It will be a long night, but this was the least Bruce could do. "I will always be right here."


	9. Chapter 9

YJ: Moments: Lie to Me

* * *

A/N: Sometimes it's okay to lie, especially to protect the ones you love.

* * *

Pain – Dick could feel the pain despite the numbing cloud of opiates. Slowly Dick forced his heavy eye lids open and willed his blurry vision to focus. The last thing Dick could remember was the building exploding, his limp body soared through the air, hit the concrete and skidded along the road. Dick remembered seeing Conner approach him before he blacked out, at least one of them was safe.

"Dick." Bruce's voice held the tiniest hint of concern and fatigue mixed with relief. Dick tried to speak but found that there was a tube down his throat. "Relax. I will get that out." A few painful breaths later the tube was out. Bruce placed a straw at Dick's chapped lips and Dick sipped gratefully allowing the cool liquid to sooth his aching throat.

"Others?" Dick croaked out.

"They are fine." Bruce's voice was steady and emotionless but Dick could tell he was lying. Dick has been doing this for too long. Dick knew the outcomes of an explosion like that with the team members' last known locations they were likely alive but not unscathed.

"How bad?" Dick whispered he could make out Bruce's face more clearly now. The dark circles around Bruce's eyes told Dick that the man has been up for at least three days.

"You were out for a couple days, but it's not bad." Bruce said gently stroking Dick's hair. Too gently – as if he was afraid Dick would shatter like glass. The relief on Bruce's face told Dick how close his brush with death had been. Bruce was lying.

"You don't have to lie to me you know." Dick said wincing slightly as he shifted his damaged body. "I am too old for you to drug me up and tell me everything will be alright when I wake up." Out of the corner of his eyes Dick could see Bruce adjusting the dial for the pain medication.

"You will all recover." Bruce replied a little stunned being caught in a lie by the boy.

Dick smiled he could feel the drug coursing through his system robbing him of his consciousness. "Now that's the truth"

* * *

Bruce sat at the computer in the cave investigating the formation of a new gang in Gotham when the sound of a thick file hitting the desk made him turn around to face his very disgruntled looking sidekick.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dick stayed angrily. Bruce didn't need to look at the file to know what it was about but he picked it up anyhow and looked through it. His actions seemed to have annoyed the boy because Dick spoke up again. "Why didn't you tell me Zucco had escaped?"

_I didn't want to upset you. I didn't want you to know until after he was back behind bars. I would do anything to keep that monster from you._

Bruce couldn't find the courage to voice his reasons so instead he said, "I took care of it. You didn't need to know."

Dick's face warped from shock to fury then to hurt.

"How could you say that? Of course I need to know! He killed my parents Bruce, you of all people... If it was HIM who broke out of prison would you need to know!"

For a moment neither of them spoke. Dick silently regretting his harsh words. Bruce silently regretting his action. The stalemate broke when Dick took off out of the cave and back into the mansion.

"I don't think you are being very fair to Master Bruce." Alfred said from the door way to Dick's room.

"He lied to me! He has no right to keep this from me!" Dick exclaimed turning around to face the old man. Alfred took Dick's lack of dismissal as an invitation and entered. The butler set down the silver tray with a tall glass of chocolate milk on the boy's bedside table and sat down on the bed next to the teen.

"Master Richard surely you are old enough to know the definition and merits of a white lie." Alfred said looking at the boy. "He wanted to protect you. He knew the news would upset you so he kept it from you."

"I am not a little kid any more Alfred." Dick said softly. "I don't need him to lie to me to protect me."

Outside Dick's room Bruce's sighed. The Dick was right; he had no right to lie to the boy. Bruce made a vow to himself that he would never lie to the boy again.

* * *

Dick was in the big top once again standing on the trapeze platform he could see his parents on the other side. Dick wanted to close his eyes and make it all go away, because he knew what was going to happen next. Next thing Dick knew they were falling it hurts so much to watch but Dick could not look away. Looking down Dick could only stare at the broken remains of his parents.

"Why…" The blood choked voice of his mother cried out.

"… you let… us die…" A mangled hand reached up at him.

"I am sorry." Dick sobbed trying to reach out to them. Suddenly the bloody mess morphed into Bruce's face gasping at him. "I am so sorry!" Dick dropped onto his knees tears streaming from his eyes. "I am sorry."

Dick woke up in his bed sobbing the dream felt so real. The rational part of Dick knew that there had been one too many close calls recently where he almost lost the people he care about and it has triggered the memories. It did not make the dream any less traumatizing. Dick pulled his knees and hugged them close. Tears rolled down his cheeks as Dick sobbed quietly trying his best not to wake anyone.

There was a knock at the door, quickly Dick wiped at his eyes trying to compose himself enough to face the man that was about to walk through that door. He was too old to be crying from nightmares.

"Are you alright Dick?" Bruce's deep voice was filled with concern as the man saw the state the child was in.

"Yeah." Dick said trying to keep his voice steady. "It was just a dream." Bruce said nothing he just walked over to turn on the lamp on Dick's bedside table but Dick caught his hand, he didn't want Bruce to see him cry. Instead Bruce sighed, sat down on the bed next to Dick and put an arm around the boy's trembling shoulder.

"I can't promise you I will never leave you. You understand the nature of our job." Bruce said after a few moments of silence. "But I can promise I will never leave you alone if I can help it."

"That is so non-committal of you." Dick chuckled bitterly, tears still slipping from his eyes.

"Would you prefer I lied to you?" Bruce asked raising an eye brow.

"It would be nice." Dick buried his face in Bruce's side clutching onto Bruce's shirt tightly as if he were to let go Bruce would fall out of reach. Bruce could feel the desperation in Dick's grasp so he held the boy close rubbing his arm soothingly.

"I will be here. Right here." Bruce said softly kissing the boy's hair. "Always."


End file.
